


Morning

by BadWolffe



Series: Aayla/Bly/Kit - A series of one shots. [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolffe/pseuds/BadWolffe
Summary: SEXY ONE SHOT -  Bly, Kit and Aayla waking up together.
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly & Aayla Secura, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CC-5052 | Bly/Kit Fisto, CC-5052 | Bly/Kit Fisto/Aayla Secura, Kit Fisto/Aayla Secura
Series: Aayla/Bly/Kit - A series of one shots. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903777
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> A gift for Merfilly.  
> Based on and influenced heavily by Merfilly's own work.

**Morning**

\---------------------------

Bly awoke.

He was warm and very cosy.

On either side of him lay his two Jedi spouses, Aayla on his left and Kit on his right. They slept on their sides with their bodies snuggled up close to his, their heads resting on his chest.  
He had returned the previous evening having been away from them for a few weeks overseeing GAR training programs. They had both welcomed him home very enthusiastically, each ecstatic to have him back with them, back where he belonged.  
The love making had been tender but intense as their need to reaffirm their bond and love for each other had been strong indeed.

Bly let out a soft sigh as he luxuriated in the morning warmth that radiated from their bed and caressed his whole body.  
He glanced at his sleeping lovers in turn, before lazily moving his hands, one to gently stroke Aayla’s lek and the other to play lightly with Kits tentacles which immediately reacted with a life of their own and tried to curl around the warmth of his fingers.  
Bly lay there happily like that for a while before stretching lightly, something caught his attention.  
He lifted his head slightly and moved his left hand to lift the covers so he could have a peek.  
His lovers each had a hand resting on his cock, their fingers intertwined together, holding him intimately.  
Bly rested his head back on the pillow and smiled, he focussed on that gentle weight of both their hands on him and it was not long before his cock began to twitch and slowly harden.

Aayla shifted ever so slightly and nuzzled at his warm chest before opening sleepy eyes to look at him.

“Morning my heart” she breathed around a smile, her voice still throaty from sleep.

“General” he replied stoically earning himself a soft reprimanding bite on his nipple from her in response.  
She growled playfully then slid purposefully up his body her hand snaking around the back of his head to firmly grip at his hair as she took his mouth possessively in hers, claiming him.

Kit chuckled softly as he also roused and savoured the sight of them both before moving to kiss each of them deeply on the lips, first Aayla and then Bly.

“Ah, our beautiful Commander and husband” he said as he pulled away slightly from Bly to look at him intently “how we have missed you”

“I think we have also been missed my darling Kit” Aayla smiled slyly as she indicated the ‘tent’ in the middle of the bed. She slid her hand back under the covers to investigate as did Kit before they both looked back at their human spouse, the scent of arousal heavy in the air.

Bly smiled brightly at them both.  
“So who fancies breakfast?” he asked mischievously.


End file.
